bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Enzo
Enzo is an information broker and old friend of Rodin's who found Bayonetta 20 years ago after she awoke from her slumber. After striking a deal with him, Enzo provides her with the means to travel to Vigrid in order to claim the full set of the Eyes of the World. Enzo's attitude shows a lust for money and wealth, possibly from the more shady activities an information broker gets involved with. However, despite this, he has been a frequent customer of The Gates of Hell and consequently owes Rodin a lot of money as part of a tab he can't pay off. After meeting Bayonetta, he proclaims to hate the angels and even says he'd beat them up if he could see them. He also frequently shows disbelief at the situations being around Bayonetta can produce, especially when the angels appear. Enzo also has a few children, as shown with his mention of them in the graveyard. This hints at him being married or at at least having a partner at some point in his life. Appearance Enzo is portly in body shape and boasts a deep coarse Brooklyn accent, keeping his hair in a ponytail and having rather long sideburns. He wears a green winter coat and red scarf, the suit underneath being black with a white shirt. His shoes and gloves are a brown colour and his gloves feature many different rings as if to display what wealth he has. Enzo also has a round black hat and wears dark-lensed glasses with black frames. Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Enzo's description according to the movie website (Rough Translation): Information ya familiar with the underground community, make money using wide information network and network of contacts. The Bayonetta, an alternative to placement of the funeral in translation and exclusive information Pin, such as sleep a large amount of rebate, it seems the relationship of give-and-take, It seems kind of trouble expenses are piling up something of Bayonetta is involved. Information brought his becomes the outset, Bayonetta will be to go to a trip on the heels of his past. Its possible that Enzo is an informant as well as an Undertaker as mentioned by Rodin after the funeral scene. Quotes *''"My kids are bakin' me a birthday cake tonight. Cute little fuckers, I tell ya what"'' *''"Ah shit, come on, it's my freakin' birthday!"'' *''"I didn't mean all that Humpty Dumpty shit, I swear!"'' *''"When you end up in the afterlife, that's not going to be pretty!"'' *''"At least let me get a drink at Rodin's before you start drilling me."'' *''"I better not be out here catching a fucking cold if these prayers don't mean nothing"'' *''"Un-be-fucking-lievable!"'' .]] Trivia *At the beginning of the game, Enzo refers to the funeral he is attending as belonging to "Eggman." It's possible this is a reference to the Beatles song "I Am the Walrus," or to Dr. Eggman, a primary antagonist (usually) in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series of games. However, Hideki Kamiya has stated that it was random and that he did not know about the Sonic character at the time the script was written. *Enzo's name and career preference is a homage to the pre-history of Devil May Cry. Before the events of the DMC quadrilogy take place, Dante's work as a supernatural bounty hunter was supplied from "Enzo Ferino", Dante's information broker in the mercenary underworld, as well as a close friend. While he hasn't appeared in any of the games, the character of Enzo Ferino was mentioned in the manual of the first Devil May Cry and made appearances in the novels and manga, albeit with the design of a much younger and less sloven gentleman. His status as an information broker in Bayonetta is a clear homage to the first Enzo, though his depiction as an archetypal 'Made Man' plays as a comical addition. *Enzo's overall voice and mannerisms are similar to Joe Pesci. *It is possible that Enzo not only works (or has worked) with Dante, but also with other demon hunters and mercenaries. *Enzo's massive debt that he owes to Rodin may be an allusion to the running gag in Devil May Cry about how Dante owes a massive debt to fellow mercenary Lady for all the destruction he inadvertently causes to public property during his missions and the fact he owes a massive debt to the pizza parlors he frequently orders from, along with the bets from his poor gambling and the countless times he broke his office's door. *On Enzo's car license plate, it reads Ed and Edna which could be the names of his children. *Enzo's image appears as the Stone Award which is given for generally poor performance; failing to complete several Verses, using too many items, getting few combos, receiving a lot of damage, too many deaths, etc. This possibly resembles the "strength" of the characters upon Award/Medal rank. (Enzo = Stone, Cereza = Bronze, Luka = Silver, Rodin = Gold, and Bayonetta/Jeanne as the Platinum and Pure Platinum Awards.) Category:Males Category:Bayonetta